O Chamado da Lua
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Bella pensou que estava no fundo do poço, mas nada a preparou para a reviravolta que iria acontecer em sua vida. Num minuto ela é uma desempregada e sem teto e no outro, ela se descobre uma princesa sobrenatural, prestes a ser uma rainha.


**Semana do Halloween**

 **One-Shot -O Chamado da Lua**

 **By Maah de Freitas**

 **Notas da autora:**

 **OBS: 100% BEWARD**

 **OBS: POV BELLA E POV EDWARD**

 **OBS: Historia para maiores de 18 anos**

 **SINOPSE: Bella pensou que estava no fundo do poço, mas nada a preparou para a reviravolta que iria acontecer em sua vida. Num minuto ela é uma desempregada e sem teto e no outro, ela se descobre uma princesa sobrenatural, prestes a ser uma rainha.**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **POV BELLA**

Existem certos momentos em nossa vida, aqueles em que você pensa que já chegou ao fundo do poço e que nada de pior pode acontecer. Bem, eu pensei que já estava lá quando no mesmo dia, eu fui despedida dos meus 2 empregos e perdi tudo o que eu tinha quando meu apartamento pegou fogo, eu sei você deve estar pensando "nossa que azarada", mas é como dizem, nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

Depois de ser despedida e virar uma sem teto, eu fui viver com minha tia-avó Matilde, minha unica parente viva ou era, já que a velha resolveu morrer dois dias depois e o banco me deu 7 dias para desocupar a casa, porque tia Matilde não pagou a hipoteca. Minha unica esperança era conseguir ficar na casa do meu namorado, o que não deu muito certo também, já que quando entrei em seu apartamento, usando a chave extra que ele me deu, eu o encontrei na cama com outro homem, eu deveria ter suspeitado que algo estava errado, pois em 2 anos de namoro ele nunca quis me foder, segundo ele, era para esperar pelo casamento. Como eu fui estupida! Antes que me perguntem não, eu não fiz um escandalo. Não é como se eu amasse o infeliz, então foda-se. Então meu status atual é: desempregada, sem teto, corna, sem namorado e infelizmente ainda virgem aos 20 anos.

Sem saber o que fazer, voltei pra casa de minha agora falecida tia Matilde e encontrei Jasper, seu gato preto que provavelmente é mais velho do que eu, na porta e comecei a embalar qualquer coisa que pudesse valer alguma coisa. Entre alguns documentos antigos, eu encontrei um velho mapa para uma cabana nas Terras Altas, na Escócia, e pensei : diabos porque não? Não deve ser pior que ter de viver na rua, então juntei as poucas peças de roupa que eu pude comprar, o pouco dinheiro que eu consegui das coisas de tia Matilde, coloquei Jasper no carro e parti de Londres para as Terras Altas.

Depois de 10h30 dirigindo, cheguei a Irverness, onde passei a noite em uma pousada com vista para o Lago Ness e na manhã seguinte, seguindo as orientações do mapa, cheguei a cabana escondida entre duas montanhas. A paisagem é facilmente a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi, a cabana por outro lado parecia abandonada a anos com teias de aranha por todo lado, abri as janelas para sair o cheiro de mofo e entrar um pouco do ar frio de dezembro. Limpei o lugar o melhor que pude, varrendo, espanando e no começo da noite, quando terminei de limpar eu estava morta de cansaço. Depois de um banho, eu estava pronta para dormir quando Jasper subiu numa pequena estante que estava no canto da parede e quando fui buscá-lo, o encontrei sentado sobre uma especie de diario antigo com capa de couro.

-O que você encontrou, Jazz?- Eu perguntei pegando Jasper com uma mão e o diario com a outra. Com Jasper ainda no colo, eu abri o diario, vendo que as paginas estavam preenchidas em uma língua estranha, Celta ou Gaélico, não tenho certeza. -Vamos ver, Le cumhachd na gealaich tha mi ag iarraidh mo chompanach, is dòcha gu bheil neart do ghràidh a 'toirt dhachaigh dhomh. (Com o poder da lua eu invoco meu companheiro, que o poder do seu amor me leve para casa)- Leio com dificuldade e quando termino, uma luz verde começa a sair do livro, eu o jogo no chão e tento correr, mas sou puxada para dentro do livro levando Jasper comigo.

 **POV EDWARD**

Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, os seres sobrenaturais andavam entre os humanos, mas tudo mudou quando uma jovem fada confiou seu segredo a um "amigo" humano e ele a traiu. Ela foi presa, torturada e morta por humanos em quem ela confiava, a dor por sua perda foi tão grande que os lideres de todas as classes sobrenaturais se uniram para formar um novo mundo, paralelo ao mundo humano. Neste novo mundo, cada espécime tem seu rei e rainha e eu além de ser o rei dos lobisomens, também sou o rei supremo.

Comandar todo o mundo sobrenatural não é facil e nos ultimos meses ficou ainda mais dificil, a pressão para que eu encontre minha companheira vem de todos os lados. Por isso que eu vim para uma caminhada na floresta junto com Emmett, meu conselheiro.

-Você precisa escolher uma companheira logo, Majestade.

-Só Edward, Emmett. Eu estou fazendo o que posso, minha companheira não vai simplesmente cair do céu. - Eu digo e em seguida a Aurora Boreal se forma no céu, indicando que um portal entre o mundo humano e o sobrenatural foi aberto e de lá, um pequeno corpo despenca diretamente em meus braços e um gato preto pousa aos meus pés.

-O que você estava dizendo?- Emmett pergunta apontando para a pequena mulher desacordada em meus braços.

Ao sentir seu doce aroma de baunilha, meu lobo vem a superficie e rosna: MINHA. Eu mando um comando para ele se acalmar e digo a Emmett

-Vamos levá-la para o castelo.- Digo já caminhando para casa e a coloco no sofá da sala do trono, o gato me segue de perto, como se fosse o guardião da garota.

-O que aconteceu? Quem é você?- Ela pergunta quando acorda alguns minutos depois.

-Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Deixe a menina em paz. -O gato se transforma em um homem loiro e diz.

-AHHHHHH! OH MEU DEUS! Jasper você é humano? Mais como é possivel?- Ela pergunta atordoada.

-Fui enviado ao mundo humano para guiá-la de volta pra casa, princesa.

-Que historia é essa de princesa, Jasper?

-Princesa? Como você se chama?

-Esta é Isabella Swan, herdeira do trono das bruxas e feiticeiros, Majestade.- Ele diz se curvando em reverencia

-Emmett, chame rei Charlie e rainha Renée. Eles tem explicações a dar.

Minutos depois, os reis das bruxas e feiticeiros entram na sala do trono e correm para abraçar a garota.

-Que saudade, minha filha.- Renée diz apertando Isabella em seus braços.

-Me solte, eu não sou a sua filha. O que esta acontecendo aqui? Tudo isso é um loucura.

-Charlie, explique o que é tudo isso.

-Perdão Majestade, como é de seu conhecimento a 200 ciclos sobrenaturais ou 20 anos humanos, os vampiros entraram em guerra contra nós e para salvar nossa filha recem nascida, nós abrimos um portal para o mundo humano e a mandamos para lá com Matilde, nossa serva mais fiel e com Jasper, general do exercito dos feiticeiros. Sabemos que é contra as regras, mas precisavamos salvar nossa menina.

-Espere, tia Matilde não era minha tia-avó?

-Não querida.

-Continue, Charlie.

-Quando conseguimos derrotar o antigo rei vampiro e tentamos trazer todos de volta, descobrimos que o portal só poderia ser aberto novamente pelo mundo humano.

-Esperamos tanto para ter você de volta, filha.- Renée diz abraçando a filha novamente e dessa vez ela retribui ao abraço.

 **POV BELLA**

Sabe quando eu disse antes que eu estava no fundo do poço? Bem, eu estava errada. Aparentemente a merda é muita mais profunda, não só toda a minha vida foi uma mentira, mas eu sou uma fodida princesa bruxa, presa em um mundo paralelo, cheio de seres sobrenaturais. Oh Deus! Eu vou surtar.

Eu nunca acreditei em seres sobrenaturais, mas ver o gato preto de tia Matilde se transformar em um homem lindo diante dos meus olhos, foi assustador e emocionante na mesma medida. E então existe o rei Edward, possivelmente o homem mais lindo que eu já vi e seu jeito selvagem me deixa quente em todos os lugares.

-Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, finalmente podemos levar a nossa menina pra casa, Charlie. - Rainha mamãe diz e eu ouço rei Edward rosnar.

-Você fodidamente rosnou pra mim? -Eu pergunto a ele e todos ficam em um silencio chocado.

-Perdão Majestade, ela não quis dizer isso. - Rei papai implora.

-Eu quis dizer isso sim, ninguém rosna pra mim!

-Você ousa me desafiar?

-E você ousa rosnar pra mim?- Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, não que fosse muito facil já que eu mal alcanço seu peito, antes dele sorrir.

-Você tem coragem, será uma grande rainha. Vejo você no baile daqui a 3 dias.

-Mas em 3 dias é natal.

-E que dia melhor para anunciar o retorno da princesa perdida?

-Otima ideia, Majestade. Rainha mamãe comemora

-Emmett, quero que você cuide disso pessoalmente. Tem que ser grandioso, porque durante o baile vou anunciar o nome da minha futura rainha. -Edward fala olhando pra mim

-Como quiser, Majestade.- Emmett se curva e vai embora.

-Vejo vocês no baile.- Edward diz e com um estalar de dedos do meu pai, somos transportados diretamente para a casa dos meus pais.

-JAZZZ! -Uma moça vem correndo e passa através de mim, antes de se jogar nos braços de Jasper.

-FANTASMA! -Eu grito apontando pra mulher que ainda esta abraçando Jasper.

-Onde? -A garota pergunta olhando para os lados

-Acho que ela esta falando de você, Alice. -Jasper fala.

-Eu sou um phantom, não um fantasma. -Ela diz indignada

-Bella querida, Alice é a companheira de Jasper. Ela era uma de nossas bruxas mais poderosas. -Mamãe diz

-Companheira do meu Jasper?

-Seu Jasper?- Todos perguntam juntos

-Ele pode ter se transformado nesse loiro super gostoso, mas desde que tia Matilde o deixou pra mim, ele ainda é o meu gato Jasper.

-Eu também amo você, garota.

-Bem, já que você não está romanticamente interessada no meu homem, acho que vamos ser grandes amigas.-Alice fala enquanto enlaça seu braço com o meu e me puxa pelo corredor.

Ela me leva para um quarto e entra através da porta fechada, me fazendo bater a cabeça no processo. Ela coloca a cabeça pra fora e diz

-Desculpe, eu sempre me esqueço que as outras pessoas não podem atravessar portas como eu.-Eu abro a porta e encontro a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Seu longo cabelo cor de rosa e seus olhos de arco-iris, são o complemento perfeito para seu rosto de boneca e seu corpo que qualquer mulher mataria para ter.

-Quem é a Rosinha?

-Essa é Rosalie, ela é protegida dos seus pais.- Alice responde

-Pode me chamar de Rosie, estou tão feliz que você voltou pra casa, Alteza.-Ela fala com uma voz suave

-Só Bella, ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa de princesa. Você também é uma bruxa?

-Oh não, eu sou uma sereia.

-Serio? Isso é tão legal! Aquela coisa de levar os homens para o fundo do mar com o canto, é de verdade?- Ela me dá um olhar confuso

-Por que eu levaria alguém para o fundo do mar? Sereias cantam, mas só por diversão.

-Ah, legal.- Digo desanimada

Algum tempo depois, Alice vai embora para se aproveitar de Jasper, segundo ela são 200 ciclos de sexo para por em dia. O que me deixou sozinha com a Rosinha e não demorou muito para nos tornarmos amigas de infancia.

-Me conte, como é o mundo humano?

-É maravilhoso!

-E como era sua vida?

-Tirando o fato de ter perdido meus dois empregos no mesmo dia, me tornar uma sem teto e pegar meu namorado me traindo com outro homem, depois de me enrolar por 2 anos, dizendo que só fariamos sexo depois do casamento? Era ótima!

-Foi bom então, até porque você não conseguiria fazer sexo mesmo se tentasse.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Seres sobrenaturais só conseguem fazer amor com seu companheiro. As mulheres não sentem tesão por outro homem e os homens, só tem ereção com suas companheiras.

-Bem, isso explica muita coisa. Mas acho que isso não se aplica a mim.

-E porque não?

-Bem, eu senti tesão por um cara hoje. Ainda mais quando ele rosnou pra mim.

-Espera, de quem você esta falando?

-Edward.- Digo com uma voz sonhadora

-Rei Edward? O rei supremo de todos os reinos sobrenaturais?

-A menos que exista outro Edward, então acho que é esse mesmo.

-Garota, ele é poderoso. Ninguem o desafia e sai impune.

-Eu o desafiei.- Digo constrangida

-E o que ele fez?- Ela pergunta animada

-Disse que eu sou corajosa e que serei uma grande rainha.

-AAAAAAAH! Isso é incrivel!

-Ele vai dar um baile em 3 dias para anunciar o meu retorno.

-Precisamos de vestidos, sapatos, escolher os penteados...

Felizmente, Alice conhece uma bruxa costureira e nossos vestidos ficaram prontos em um feitiço. Tenho que admitir que essa coisa de sobrenatural esta sendo bem divertida, ainda mais agora que eu também tenho meus truques.

Começou logo na manhã seguinte ao meu retorno pra casa, eu estava com mamãe, Alice, Rosinha (não posso resistir a chamá-la assim) e Charlotte (a bruxa costureira) quando com um espirro, eu congelei o quarto inteiro (igual a Elsa da frozen), foi surreal. Alice e Jasper me ajudaram a praticar e descobrimos que além de ser uma bruxa da neve, eu também posso "roubar" os poderes de outros bruxos, como o teletransporte do meu pai, virar um gato como Jasper ou o controle mental da Alice. Isso foi outra coisa que eu descobri, antes de ser um phantom, Alice era uma bruxa muito poderosa que morreu para proteger a minha mãe durante o parto.

-Você está linda, minha filha.

-Obrigada.-Eu respondo alisando meu vestido sereia tomara que caia de veludo negro. Nos pés, estou usando saltos vermelhos de 12cm.

-Rei Edward, mandou um presente para você. Ele disse que é para você usar hoje no baile. -Papai me entrega a caixa de um colar e quando abro, fico sem folego.

Eu retiro da caixa uma gargantilha de brilhantes com um pingente de rubi no formato de um lobo.

-Que lindo. -Digo fascinada

-Essa é uma joia da coroa, usada por todas as Rainhas Lycan. Ele escolheu você, Bella. -Mamãe diz emocionada.

-Me ajude a colocar, por favor. -Meu pai me ajuda e minha mãe cria uma projeção para eu ver como ficou.

-Ficou maravilhoso.-Digo passando os dedos sobre o pingente de lobo.

-Todos prontos? -Meu pai pergunta e num piscar de olhos, estamos na entrada do salão de baile de Edward.

Prendo a respiração olhando para o lugar, tudo foi decorado nas cores vermelho e dourado, castiçais antigos sobre as mesas dando um toque romantico, lustres de cristais que parecem pequenas gotas de diamante, um quarteto de cordas no canto tocando uma musica suave, simplesmente perfeito.

-Vamos, querida? -Mamãe pergunta e todos começam a entrar me deixando por ultimo e quando eu finalmente fico a vista, todos olham para mim e se curvam em reverencia.

 **POV EDWARD**

Tenho que admitir, para um urso grande e preguiçoso, Emmett sabe como fazer uma festa.

-Você fez o que pedi?

-Sim, Majestade. Entreguei seu presente nas mãos de rei Charlie.

-Me chame de Edward! Antes de você ser meu conselheiro, você é meu amigo, seu grande urso idiota.

-Estamos em publico, é melhor manter o protocolo.

-Ela está aqui.- Eu a sinto no momento que ela chega as portas do salão e quando me viro, lá estão os Swan.

Primeiro entram Charlie e Renée, seguidos por uma jovem de cabelo rosa e se o grunhido de Emmett for uma indicação, acho que meu conselheiro encontrou sua companheira. Logo depois, entram General Jasper e Alice, ela ficou bem conhecida depois da guerra entre as bruxas e os vampiros. Ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa, que deu a propria vida para proteger sua rainha e eles para mostrar sua gratidão se reuniram e fizeram um feitiço para trazê-la de volta a vida na forma de um phantom e logo atrás deles estava ela, minha futura rainha.

Quando Bella ficou a vista, todos se curvaram em sinal de respeito por seu retorno e por sua iminente nova posição ao verem o colar da Casa Real Lycan. Meu lobo levanta a cabeça para dar uma espiada e rosna na minha cabeça.

"Companheira. Vamos buscá-la"

Me aproximo e cumprimento os Swan e levo Bella para um passeio pelos salões.

-Como você está lidando com os ultimos acontecimentos?

-Melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Logo no dia seguinte ao meu retorno, meus poderes apareceram.

-Isso é muito bom, o que você pode fazer?

-Entre outras coisas, descobri que sou uma bruxa da neve. -Isso explica os cabelos tão loiros que chegam a ser quase brancos e os olhos cinzentos.

-Isso é fabuloso! Não temos uma bruxa da neve a pelo menos mil ciclos.

-PORQUE ESSA BRUXINHA ESTÁ USANDO O MEU COLAR? TODOS SABEM QUE EU DEVO SER A RAINHA! -Tanya, uma leoa que insiste em querer acasalar comigo grita.

Em um segundo Tanya está gritando e levando a mão para puxar o colar de Bella e no proximo, ela esta se contorcendo no chão e uma parede de gelo esta nos cercando. Um olhar para Bella e sei que ela é a responsavel por isso.

-Bella... Bella, pare. Isabella! -Bella lentamente vira o olhar para mim e leva toda minha força para não cair de joelhos e me submeter a ela. O poder é tão grande que seus olhos estão quase tão negros quanto seu vestido. -Por favor, pare.

Bella pisca, fazendo seus olhos voltarem para seu tom cinzento natural e com um movimento de sua mão, a parede de gelo desaparece. Bella caminha até onde Tanya ainda esta no chão, respirando ofegante, e se inclina sobre ela.

-Ouça e ouça bem, porque não vou dizer outra vez. Se você novamente tentar tocar no que é meu, eu vou acabar com você. Entendido? -Tanya confirma com um movimento de cabeça. -Otimo, e isso vale para todos vocês. Ninguem toca no que é MEU!

Mesmo com seus1,57m, ela se tornou uma gigante e isso foi tão sexy, que minha vontade foi levá-la para um canto escuro e ter meu caminho entre as pernas dela e depois de circular mais um pouco é exatamente isso que eu faço.

-Onde estamos indo?

-Precisamos conversar.-Digo abrindo a porta do meu quarto e a empurrando levemente para dentro. -Você sabe o que é este colar?

-Minha mãe disse algo sobre ser uma joia da coroa e que você me escolheu como sua rainha.

-Você sabe o que significa companheiros?

-Rosinha me explicou.

-Rosinha?

-Rosalie, ela é a protegida dos meus pais.

-E provavemente a companheira de Emmett. Mas chega de conversa, agora eu tenho que fazer você minha.

-Agora? Mas e o baile?

-O baile pode esperar. -Eu digo e começo a remover meu smoking

-E você não pode?

-Eu já vivi por 5 mil ciclos e esta é a primeira vez que eu tenho uma ereção, então não, eu não posso esperar.

 **POV BELLA**

Faço um calculo rapido, eu aprendi que cada ano humano corresponde a 10 ciclos sobrenaturais, então Edward tem 500 anos. E eu reclamando por ser virgem aos 20, cara, deve ser dificil ser ele.

Enquanto ele tira o smoking, eu puxo o zíper lateral do vestido e o deixo deslizar pelo meu corpo, me deixando completamente nua, a não ser pelos saltos que eu resolvi manter, até porque mesmo com eles,Edward é uns bons 30 cm mais alto.

-Sem roupa de baixo?

-Uma garota tem que estar preparada para qualquer ocasião. -Respondo caminhando para ele, com um balanço extra nos quadris e rezando para não cair e quebrar o pescoço.

-Gosto de como sua mente funciona.

Sabe uma das vantagens de ser uma bruxa? Você pode atirar um cara de 2,05 m na cama sem o menor esforço e saltar sobre ele com a graça de um felino.

Me esfrego sobre seu pau descaradamente, enquanto nos beijamos. Edward, agarra meus quadris com força, tenho certeza que vai deixar uma contusão, para me ajudar nos movimentos.

-Se eu não estiver dentro de você no proximo segundo, eu vou explodir. -Ele diz mordiscando meu pescoço.

Eu agarro seu pau e o levo até minha boceta, espalhando seu pré-gozo na minha entrada, Rosinha disse que o sêmen deles tem alguma parada magica que não deixa doer na primeira vez, quando acho que esta bom afundo em seu comprimento lentamente, sentindo todos os seus 25 cm me esticarem.

-Espere um minuto.- Edward diz, quando começo a me mover

-O que aconteceu, você está bem?

-Estou no limite, deixe eu me recompor por um minuto ou vou acabar me envergonhando.

Ele respira fundo algumas vezes, antes de nos virar na cama e começar a me foder. Algumas estocadas leves, testando seu controle e aumentando a velocidade, até estar me fodendo como um homem possuído. Edward coloca uma das minhas pernas sobre seu ombro e a outra enrolada no quadril, mudando o angulo da penetração e me fazendo gritar de prazer.

-Edward, eu vou gozar!

-Goza, minha bruxinha. Vem pra mim, princesa. Goza, que eu vou te fazer minha rainha.-Com suas palavras eu gozo forte.

-Edward, Edward, Edwarrrrd! -Ele sai de dentro de mim e me vira na cama, me puxando para minhas mãos e joelhos, antes de entrar em mim com força, me fazendo arquear as costas de tanto prazer.

-Você fica ainda mais apertada nessa posição.- Edward diz, se inclinando sobre minhas costas, como se fosse um animal acasalando. Me segurando pelos ombros, ele me fode mais forte do que nunca, antes de cravar os dentes na junção entre meu ombro e pescoço e sinto seu pau inchar dentro de mim, nos deixando literalmente engatados, enquanto goza. Depois que ele goza, ainda esperamos alguns minutos para seu pau desinchar, para ele sair de dentro de mim.

-Isso foi...

-Perfeito. -Edward completa minha fala

Depois de nos arrumar, voltamos para o baile como se não tivessemos acabado de foder como coelhos.

-Querida, onde você estava? -Mamãe pergunta

-Edward, estava me mostrando o castelo.

-Sei.-Ela diz, olhando para o lugar onde Edward me mordeu, antes de olhar para Edward.- E então Majestade, agora que o senhor "mostrou o castelo" para minha filha, o que acontece?

-Vamos oficializar a cerimonia para tornar Isabella minha rainha.

-Espera, essa parada de rainha é serio? -Ambos me olham como se eu fosse louca. -O que, eu só perguntei.

-Emmett, encontre o sacerdote.

-Sim, Majestade.

Minutos depois, estamos no meio do salão e a cerimonia começa. Edward e eu estamos frente a frente e seguramos as mãos um do outro.

-Repitam comigo.

\- Le cumhachd na gealaich, tha mi a 'toirt mo bheatha dhut, a' ceangal anam riut fhèin. (Com o poder da lua entrego minha vida a você, conectando minha alma a sua)- Quando acabamos de falar, uma luz igual a que saiu do livro e me trouxe pra cá, nos envolveu e eu senti nossas almas se ligando, nos tornando um só. Quando tudo terminou, a imagem de um pequeno lobo apareceu em meu ombro esquerdo, como se fosse uma marca de nascença.

-Finalmente, minha rainha.-Edward se ajoelha e deposita um beijo na minha mão.

 **POV EDWARD**

Quando nossas almas se ligaram, pela primeira vez em 5 mil ciclos de vida, eu finalmente me senti completo e meu lobo praticamente rolou de alegria.

Dançamos, comemos e celebramos nossa união, antes que eu levasse minha esposa para nosso quarto e tivesse meu caminho entre suas pernas mais uma vez.

-Eu posso ouvi-lo.- Digo com a cabeça sobre sua barriga.

-Ouvir quem?-Bella pergunta fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

-Nosso filhote. -Bella se senta tão rapido que quase me derruba da cama.

-Nosso o que? Fizemos sexo 2 vezes e você já me deixou gravida?

-Calma, não é bem assim. Os machos sobrenaturais, sempre sabem quando seus filhotes vão ser concebidos.

-Como?

-Eu posso ouvir a alma do nosso filhote.

-E o que ele esta dizendo?

-Que ele vai chegar em breve. -Digo fazendo carinho na barriga dela, onde em breve nosso primeiro filhote vai crescer.

-E será menino ou menina?

-Será um menino, mas ele disse que sua irmãzinha virá logo depois dele. Ele está ansioso para nos conhecer.

-Ele nem foi concebido ainda e eu já o amo tanto.

-Eu também o amo, tanto quanto amo você.

-Mesmo fazendo só 3 dias, eu amo você também.

 **POV BELLA**

Quando Edward disse que nosso filhote chegaria em breve, não pensei que seria tão rapido. Fiquei gravida apenas uma semana depois do nosso casamento e Noah nasceu 3 meses depois, essa é outra novidade a gestação de seres sobrenaturais só dura 3 meses. No mês seguinte, eu descobri que estava gravida de Emily, nossa garotinha. Graças a Deus, o parto é indolor.

Edward quis fazer um novo baile de natal para comemorar nosso primeiro aniversário juntos e apresentar formalmente nossos filhotinhos. Noah, meu lobinho, aos 9 meses é a coisa mais fofa mostrando os dentinhos quando rosna e Emily, como eu, é uma pequena bruxinha da neve.

Rosinha se casou com o conselheiro de Edward, Emmett e agora vive aqui no castelo também e teve trigêmeos, Seth e Sam, 2 ursinhos super fofinhos como o pai e uma pequena sereia chamada Ariel.

A meu pedido, Jasper e Alice também se mudaram pra cá, afinal eu não poderia ficar longe do meu gatinho Jasper, minha unica lembrança de tia Matilde, e Alice se tornou uma boa amiga.

Edward é um pai maravilhoso para nossos filhotinhos e o ultimo ano ao seu lado, foi o melhor da minha vida. Sabe quando há um ano atrás, eu disse que estava no fundo do poço? Bem, pelo menos no meu caso, parece que quando tudo deu errado na minha vida, foi quando tudo realmente melhorou e hoje, aqui nos braços do meu companheiro, com meus filhos que eu amo tanto, com meus pais e cercada de amigos, eu posso bater no peito e gritar:

EU AMO SER UMA BRUXA!

Estamos dançando, quando Edward coloca a mão na minha barriga, se inclina e sussurra no meu ouvido:

-Eu posso ouvi-los.

-De novo?

-Sim, três deles.

 **FIM**


End file.
